


are you drunk?

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [31]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter requets from tumblr'are you drunk?'--“Are you drunk?” Beth’s voice does this thing that she’s not exactly proud of but Rio practically stumbles in through her back door.He lands awkwardly against her chest and she hates that he’s caught her off guard like this, barely supporting his weight as she drags him into her kitchen. Thank God Dean and her kids aren’t home and she just manages to force him into an island chair.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	are you drunk?

“Are you drunk?” Beth’s voice does this thing that she’s not exactly proud of but Rio practically _stumbles_ in through her back door.

He lands awkwardly against her chest and she hates that he’s caught her off guard like this, barely supporting his weight as she drags him into her kitchen. Thank God Dean and her kids aren’t home and she just manages to force him into an island chair.

He blinks at her, giving a face because, “Nah,” Then shakes his head. His eyes are a little glassy, not focused in a way she’s so used to. Rio always has his shit together, _always._ “Aight, maybe a little.” He admits before clearing his throat.

Beth finds a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth; she’s pretty sure she’s ever seen him like this. They’ve drank together, done business with bourbon but Rio has a line he doesn’t cross. He doesn’t allow himself to get to a point where he lowers his inhibitions—he’s too paranoid for that, never wanting to give someone an excuse to have power over him.

She wonders what’s changed but doesn’t ask.

“How much have you had?”

He shrugs, “Dunno, a bottle.”

“You didn’t drive here did you?” She scolds, walking to her sink to get him a glass of water. Beth puts it down in front of him but he pushes it away, nearly sending it down onto the floor. She quickly rights the water and lets out a slow sigh, “Come on, slow sips.”

His lower lip is pouting out, which makes her slightly distracted but he finally settles for picking up the glass and takes a few sips because she asks him to. Interesting.

“Nah, course not. Walked.”

She raises an eyebrow, “You _walked?”_

Rio shrugs and leans heavily against the counter, taking off his beanie, “Wanted to see you.”

Well, with that logic, she’s not sure she can blame him for showing up in the middle of the night. She cups his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone before leaning forward to kiss his forehead. He lets out a short quick breath and he kinda smells like cologne mixing with a distillery.

“Come on, lets get you on the couch.”

“Not the bed?” He asks and slips off the stool, already toeing his boots off.

Beth snorts out a laugh, wandering to the living room. “I’m not trying to drag you up steps, are you kidding?”

Rio is _pouting,_ she can see it briefly over her shoulder as she spreads out a blanket onto the couch and fixes the pillows so he can collapse into them—and he does, lies down on his back with a long sigh before running a hand over his face.

“You gonna stay?” He asks, looking up at her.

Beth nods gently and allows him to pull her into his chest, settling in-between his legs. She presses her face against his neck, Rio trying to wrap them in a blanket but failing miserably. A soft laugh leaves her chest as she takes over, gently patting his shoulder to get him to settle.

He falls asleep quickly and she wonders if he’ll remember any of this the next time he wakes. 

\--


End file.
